The Dragon of Notre Dame 2
by slpytlak
Summary: The festival d'amour is on its way, where people fall in love; all except Jake. But he'll meet a girl name Rose, who works for the thief Freakshow. Freakshow's plan is to steal the beautiful bell, La Fidele. Will Jake find love for Rose, or not?
1. Le Jour D'amour

And now, here's the moment you've all been waiting for the sequel of my very first parody The Dragon of Notre Dame

**And now, here's the moment you've all been waiting for the sequel of my very first parody The Dragon of Notre Dame. I bet you guys all been waiting for this. Enjoy!**

Its wonderful day over at the city of Toonsville, ever since the villain called Chase Young had arrested the powerful creatures, called dragons. Although, Chase had raised another dragon, name Jake Long. Jake is a young boy who lived at Notre Dame along with his friends, the Babylon Rouges, but Jake also met new friends, such as Shelby, Spyro, Danny and more. Now that Chase is gone for good, the people are now happy and Jake finally fits in so that he can go to the town, whenever he wants.

We now see inside of Notre Dame, a bell with beautiful jewels under it; it's called the La Fidele, the bell that will be rung for the festival. At the town, Jake, in his dragon form flew, tying up the ribbons to decorate the festival.

Spongebob: _**There's music in the market place**_

_**The streets have come alive**_

_**The town is in a tizzy  
**_

_**It's a busy buzzing hive  
**_

_**There's cause for this commotion and emotional display  
**_

_**We just can't wait to celebrate  
**_

_**Our favorite holiday**_

Spongebob, who sang stood on the board as Ami and Ash worked together, decorating.

_**Le jour d'amour  
**_

_**Your song is in the air**_

Spongebob and Jake: _**What magic will you make for us  
**_

_**What promise will you share  
**_

_**That golden bell sweet La Fidèle  
**_

_**Will soon be ringing clear**_

After Jake dropped the basket full of flowers, one of Shelby's friends, Stitch is going to eat them.

_****_

The best of all the festivals  


_**Le jour d'amour is here**_

"Madams and Misoirs, time is short," said Spongebob, taking Ami and Ash's hands to the board, "You must find your true love find your soul mate for the festival d'amour is upon us." Ami and Ash kissed each other. Jose Vega, riding Rapidash shook his head, but Shelby wrapped the cloth around his neck. They smiled and kissed each other as Rapidash smirked at Jose _****_

Spongebob: _**Some have come in puppy love perchance to steal a kiss  
**_

_**Some are still enamoured after years of wedded bliss**_

Everyone began to dance along with Jake and the kids, Yin and Yang._**  
**_

_**Everyone's parading down the promenade in pairs  
**_

_**To join the celebration of the finest of the fairs**_

Le jour d'amour  


_**Your song is in the air  
**_

_**What magic will you make for us  
**_

_**Whose name shall I declare  
**_

_**That golden bell, sweet La Fidèle will soon be ringing clear  
**_

_**The best of all the festivals  
**_

_**Le jour d'amour is here**_

Jake: _**Oh, how the stars will sparkle on the water  
**_

_**As the troubadors sing tales of true romance**_

At Norte Dame, his friends, the Babylon Rouges watched, singing._****_

Jet and Storm: _**The spirits may rise  
**_

_**With fire in their eyes**_

Wave: _**While gypsy girls enchant you with a dance**_

Shelby and Jake danced on the stage along with Danny, June, Sparx, Lilo, Stitch, Spyro and Cynder._****_

All: _**Le jour d'amour  
**_

_**Your song is in the air  
**_

_**What magic will you make for us  
**_

_**What promise will you share  
**_

_**That golden bell, sweet La Fidèle will soon be ringing clear  
**_

_**The best of all the festivals  
**_

_**Le jour d'amour is here**_

Jake ran back to Norte Dame, holding a flower. But he's not too happy when he sees all the couples dancing together.

At the top, the Babylon Rouges watched, smiling. "Ah, observe the rituals of courtship a citizen gathered two by two," said Storm.

Wave sighed happily, "Looks like there's someone for everyone.

"Yeah, too bad there's one of me to go around," said Jet.

"Ha! One is plenty, believe me," said Wave, while Jake walked in, picking things up.

"Thanks…hey was that a shock?!"

"Maybe."

"Take that back!"

"No!"

"Take that…" Wave punched Jet, "Back!"

"Are you guys gonna fight all day or help me getting ready for the festival?" Jake asked.

"There he is and his triumphed return, dashing gad to the town, huh?" Storm asked as Jake climbed the ladder.

Jake chuckled, "Come on, let's get the marble out. We have to polish La Fidele."

"And what's the festival…" said Wave.

"Without the bell…" Storm added.

"Or the bell ringer," Jet finished. Jake walked towards La Fidele and began to polish the bell, but before that, "Toro, Toro," Jake smiled as he saw two-year-olds, Jose the III or J3, and Stacy Vega. They are the kids of Jose and Shelby. And the kids get along great with Jake and the others. J3 and Stacy pretended to act like bulls.

"Toro!" Jake waved the cloth.

"Charge!" the kids shouted and ran towards Jake. They and Jake began to play as they laughed. The kids got on Jake's shoulders, laughing happily. Shelby's friends walked up watching them, until Jet touched Cynder's tail.

"Who touched my tail?" Cynder stared at the statue of Jet.

"Cynder, I think you're seeing things," said June.

"I swear I saw that statue come to life!" Cynder snapped as she sniffed in. Suddenly, Jet came to life and kissed her on the lips. "Yuck! I've been kissed by a statue!" Cynder rammed her horns on Jet, but he turned back to stone, hurting her head. Meanwhile, Shelby along with Danny, Spyro, Lilo and the rest walked upstairs.

"J3, Stacy you need to slow down," said Shelby.

"Okay…Mother…" Stacy said, slowly.

Jose chuckled, "Listen to your mother, kids."

"Yes dad," said J3.

"Look at her," Shelby walked towards La Fidele, touching it, "La Fidele, you are magnificent."

"Are you going to ring it once for mom, Jake?" Stacy asked.

"You bet he is and your mother's gonna square screaming into the night, 'I love my husband, Jose,'" said Jose, smiling at Shelby.

"Oh really? And what makes you think I'm gonna shout so loudly?" asked Shelby.

"You'll have to, to be heard over me yelling, 'I love Shelby!'" Jose gave her a twirl as Shelby giggled. They kissed each other, while Sparx rolled his eyes, "Oh brother."

"Yuck," said J3.

"Yeah, yuck," Jake smiled, putting the kids down and walked under the bell, cleaning the jewels.

"Who's name are you gonna yell tomorrow, Jake?" Stacy asked.

Jake looked at her, felling upset, "No one, I guess."

"Then who's gonna scream your name?" asked J3.

"I don't think anyone ever will, J3," Jake replied as he stared himself at his human reflection.

"Why not?" asked Stacy. Jake looked at himself, looking sad that he's the American Dragon. How could anyone fell in love with him? Shelby touched his shoulders, "Jake, takes more than looking to really see. Someday you'll be ready and when you are, you'll find her."

Jake smiled, imagining his normal reflection, but he still looked sad, holding Shelby's hand, "Someday…nah. What could possibly ever change?" Shelby looked at him, feeling bad that there's no girl that will fall in love with him. Suddenly, they heard the trumpets playing as J3 and Stacy looked down.

"Oh boy it's the circus!" J3 shouted. At the town the people of the circus walked in the street as the people cheered.

"Wow, as part of the festival d'amour circus has come to Toonsville," said Spongebob. The kids gathered around the carriage, until someone appeared out of magic; it's the man name Freakshow.

"Come one, come all to set Freakshow," said Freakshow, "See juggling clowns, fire breathers and magic. And now, may I prettiest ornament on the midway," Freakshow opened the tall box, revealing nobody; he closed it again and tapped the box, "My assistant…" as he open the door, he gasped when he saw no one inside.

Freakshow chuckled nervously; "Well, my assistant…" no one is still in the box.

"It's empty," said Yang.

"There's no one there," Timmy added.

"Well, of course not. You have to come to the circus to see her," Freakshow vanished as the kids cheered in excitement. Inside, Freakshow glared at the blue fairy, Anti-Cosmo, "Where is Rose?!"

"She might be at the tent, doing more practice," Anti-Cosmo replied, shaking.

**Wow, the circus is in town and we will meet a girl, who Jake will fall in love,**


	2. Ordinary Miracle

Wow, thanks for reviewing and faving my story

**Wow, thanks for reviewing and faving my story. I know you guys have been waiting for the sequel. Well, this chapter you'll meet a girl, who Jake will fall for.**

At parts of the town, all the people began to put up tents, practicing and rehearsing to get ready to perform, Inside of another tent, we now see a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes; her name is Rose and she's practicing to walk on the rope.

"Madams and Messier, kindly direct your attention high above," said Rose, "As the magnificent Rose is about to perform her daring high wire act. Without a net and the crowd goes wild," she let out a cheering breath, pretended to hear the crowd cheer, "The hush comes over the crowd as Rose begins her graceful trick," she began to lose balance as she quickly walked towards the pole, "Rose catches her breath having nearly plummeted to her death. Then the crowd bursts into applause as they scream for more! Encore, thank you you're too kind."

As she kept practicing, Freakshow came to the tent glaring at her, "Where were you Rose?" That made Rose losing her balance and she fell on the ground.

"Well, I was standing. Well, of course I was standing I haven't always been sitting that could be…stupid, I guess," Rose replied, "I'm sorry. I just want to contribute more to the circus."

"You're job is to stand there and look pretty; hello lovely," Freakshow said, staring at his reflection, looking handsome. (**I think I'm gonna be sick**)

"I want to do more," said Rose.

"And so you shall, my little lady," said Freakshow, crushing the umbrella, "I have a perfect job for a girl like you," he walked outside, staring at Notre Dame, "Up in the tower of Notre Dame, there's a bell with extraordinary value. I want you to go up there and find out which is a bell called, La Fidele."

Rose sighed, "Why?"

Freakshow chuckled, "Because I need to steal it, silly. I'll be rich; I can travel the world in style and comfort…"

"No, why must we always steal? I was thinking…" Rose said.

"Thinking?" Freakshow laughed, "Not your strong suit is it, my little Bon-bon? No, it's mine and where would you be without me?"

"On the streets," Rose replied, remembering her past.

"Precisely, and it's a cold world out there…" said Freakshow.

"For a girl like me," Rose finished, "What to I do?"

"Lovely," Freakshow smirked evilly, "There's a bell ringer that lives in the tower, smile at him, wile be kind and he'll tell you exactly what I want to know," Freakshow vanished into darkness, leaving Rose. Rose is still upset while she stares at Notre Dame.

At the bell tower, Jake kept ringing the bells as the Babylon Rouges continued cleaning the bells, helping Jake. Back at town, Rose walked towards Notre Dame and went inside, looking around. She walked upstairs that leads her to the tower.

"Uh, hello?" Rose called when she made it to the tower. As Jake cleaned the bell, he looked at Rose.

"Damsel alert," said Jet, looking at Rose from above.

"And a lovely vision at that," Storm added.

"What am I, chop liver?" Wave glared at the boys.

"I'm looking for the bell ringer!" Rose called, looking around.

"She wants you, big guy," Jet grinned, but he, Wave and Storm saw his feet, knowing that he's hiding; they came inside with Jake.

"Is anyone here?" Rose asked.

"Get out there, sweetie!" said Wave, pushing Jake out, but he can't move.

"I can't! What will I say?" Jake asked, very stunned.

"Open your mouth, something will come out," said Storm as Jake stuttered.

"Nothing came out," Jet said, rolling his eyes. Meanwhile, Rose kept looking around as she saw the modeled village, Jake made, "My name is Rose and I'm with the circus and I just love bells. Which one is La Fidele?"

"The bells, you ding-dong!" Jet, along with Wave and Storm pushed Jake out, "She likes the bells! Talk sharp!"

Rose turned around and smiled, "Are you hiding from me?" Rose giggled when she found Jake, with his head under the bell.

"No, what's so funny?" Jake asked.

"Nothing it's just it looks like you're wearing a big hat," Rose giggled, but stopped, "That sounds silly, does it?"

"No, I just never looked at it that way before," Jake laughed, along with Rose

"Yes, it's a brass berate, a two ton topper," said Rose.

Jake rang the bell, "A sharper in C sharp," he and Rose laughed. While Rose laughed, she noticed that she saw the Babylon Rouges; she gasped as she saw them, but they turned to stone.

"Those stoned birds," Rose backed away.

"Babylon Rouges," Jake whispered.

"They were alive, but that's dumb, is it?" Rose asked, thinking she's nuts.

Jake smiled at her, "No." Rose walked around as Jake followed her from the ceiling. Rose sighed, "You must think I'm stupid."

"Not at all," said Jake, hiding himself, "That just mean you have an imagination."

"Do you really think so?" asked Rose.

Jake turned into a dragon and flew down, behind the stoned head, hiding in the darkness "I do."

Rose walked beside the stone as Jake kept hiding, "What's your name?"

"Jake Long," Jake answered, getting worried.

"Well, Jake, would you like to come out, where I can see you?" Rose asked. Jake backed away, refusing to come towards her, not when he's a half-dragon. Rose knew that he wouldn't come out, but she smirked as she saw the curtain. She removed it, so that the sunlight hits Jake. Jake gasped and shields himself, turning back to human.

Rose gasped in fear, when she saw Jake, turning from dragon to human, "I…I have to go! I'm sorry!" Rose ran off of what she saw, never coming back. Jake stood sadly; he knew it was going to happen as he saw the look on her face. It didn't happen to the other people in town, but not new people like her. He walked towards the table and sat on the stool, making a new model person.

"Oh, poor kid," Wave walked towards him, very sad of what happen, while Jet and Storm watched him, with sad looks on their faces. Wave watched him, peeling wood skin to make a model person.

"Are you okay?" Wave asked, worried.

"No," Jake replied, still sad, "You saw the way she looked at me."

"Well, get her to look again, honey," said Wave, touching his arm, smiling. Jake finished making the model, which it was Rose. He smiled at Wave, "Do you believe in miracles?"

"Miracles? What kind of miracles?" asked Wave.

"You know, just ordinary miracles," Jake replied.

"I'm not falling for you, kid," said Wave.

"Well, I see people together, couples and it looks so nice being with someone who loves you," Jake held up the model of himself, "I guess I'm just wondering that maybe someone could love me," Jake painted the model of Rose, forming eyes and lips.

Jake: _**Imagine someone to love  
**_

_**Who loves you  
**_

_**Imagine  
**_

_**To look in her eyes and see  
**_

_**Imagine how miraculous it seems to be  
**_

_**But it's not so very rare  
**_

_**You can find it anywhere**_

Jake placed the two models of him and Rose, while Wave smiled._****_

It's an ordinary miracle  


_**The kind you find around you every single day  
**_

_**Or maybe it's just seasonal  
**_

_**Like spring and May  
**_

_**They're so many**_

The ordinary miracle  


_**A common kind of miracle that runs right by  
**_

_**Or maybe it's too gradual to catch your eye  
**_

_**So you miss it**_

Jake handed the yellow flower to Wave. Wave smiled as she smelled the flower's good scent and watched Jake._****_

A sudden bolt of distant lightning  


_**Cathedrals rising out of stone  
**_

_**A baby starts to walk and talk one day  
**_

_**Then shockingly he's grown**_

Jake turned into a dragon and did some flying and swinging tricks._**  
**_

_**And in love**_

That volcano of emotion  


_**Not ten thousand gypsy-potions  
**_

_**Can undo**_

Yes, it's love  


_**Well, of course my view is slanted**_

Jet and Storm watched him in confusion._**  
**_

_**But people do take love for granted  
**_

_**Sad but true**_

Of all the many miracles  


_**Mysterious and marvelous and big and small  
**_

_**When people fall in love it really beats them all**_

The butterfly flew around Wave and it landed on her finger, smiling at it. Just then, the butterfly flew around Wave and away._**  
**_

_**Oh, to see it  
**_

_**To feel it  
**_

_**To know it**_

Imagine someone to love  


_**Who loves you**_

Jake climbed on top of the tower, feeling the wind on his face._**  
**_

_**Imagine to look in her eyes  
**_

_**And see  
**_

_**Imagine how extraordinary  
**_

_**It would be  
**_

_**If an ordinary miracle  
**_

_**Happened to  
**_

_**Me**_

Jake sat back down on the stool, looking sadly. The Babylon Rouges stared at him in sadness that he needs somebody to love him.

"Go to the circus make a good impression," said Storm, "What does one wear in a carnival event?"

"Nothing," Jake answered.

"Daring," Jet laughed, "maybe a bit pushy for a first date."

"Jake, you can stay here and hope for a miracle or you can get out there and make a miracle of your own," said Wave. Jake stared at the models, thinking of the right choice. The circus is right where Rose is and he needs to spend time with her. Jake smiled, "You're right, I'm off to the circus! Oh, but what am I gonna wear?"

"I've got the perfect thing, kid," said Jet, helping Jake to go to the circus.

**I'm gonna need help of what Jake will wear in the next chapter. Mind if you guys help me out, pretty please?**


	3. I'd Stick With You

My friend JusSonic gave me and awesome idea for Jake's new clothing

**My friend JusSonic gave me and awesome idea for Jake's new clothing. Thanks for the idea.**

Jake walked in the town, wearing a kokako and black pants, the perfect clothing for the circus to see Rose. Jose, Shelby, the kids and their friends looked a little shock when they saw him, wearing different clothes.

"Well, how do I look?" Jake asked, but they just stared at him; Jake chuckled, "Too much?"

"Of course not," Shelby replied.

"No, no," said Jose.

"I don't think…" said Sparx.

"Sparx!" Spyro, Lilo, Stitch, Danny and Cynder snapped, not to hurt Jake's feelings.

"What? I'm trying to say that it's…" said Sparx.

"Don't finish, Sparx," said June.

"Jake, don't worry you look dashing," said Shelby, while the group walked towards the circus. J3 and Stacy ran with Jake, holding his hands like a brother, while Lilo, Stitch, Sparx and the dragons ran with them. Jose, Shelby, Danny and June walked behind at the circus called Cirque De Freakshow.

The kids looked around in amazement, watching the people entertain the audience. The kids ran, still holding Jake's hands, still excited, while the group followed them.

"J3, Stacy, stay close! I don't wanna lose both of you!" Jose shouted, "I don't trust these people."

"What does that mean?" Shelby asked.

"Well, just look at them, they travel town to town like…" said Jose.

"Dragons?" Danny asked.

"Yes…no, I mean…" Jose noticed that Shelby looks concerned, "Uh, so Jake, where's this Rose of yours?"

"I don't know," Jake replied as he looked at the picture of her and Freakshow, "But I'm sure she'll be out, soon."

Meanwhile, at the carriage, Rose is in there, along with Freakshow and Anti-Cosmo, fixing Freakshow up. Rose tried to explain to him about Jake, "You don't understand, you didn't see him. I don't wanna be a part of this, anymore."

"You should have thought of that, before you stole from me!" Freakshow snapped.

"But I was only 6 years old," said Rose.

"And you were starving and it was only a few coins," said Freakshow, Anti-Cosmo placed the waist stretcher around Freakshow's waist, tighten his waist up; Freakshow gasped, "Not so tight!"

"I've made a mistake," said Rose.

"Yes, and did I tell you over to the authorities?" Freakshow asked.

"No," Rose replied, very upset.

"Or the workhouse?"

"No,"

"And who took you in? Looked after you, like a true friend?"

"You did,"

"Yes, all you need to do is to look pretty for him and he'll tell you what I need to know," Freakshow smirked at her, "Mirrors?" Anti-Cosmo pressed the button and the mirrors appeared; Freakshow stared at his reflection, "I could kiss me, when I fall in love," he handed the red dress to Rose, "Come Rose, we're on!" Rose watched him leave and stared at her reflection, still upset. She's still doesn't think it's a good idea to see Jake, again, but she has no choice.

Later, the people, including Jake and his friends watched two Ursarings, juggling torches along, while Mojo Jojo and Crocker played the music. Katnappe balanced on the ball, rolling it to the stage, with two Ursarings. Suddenly, they vanished as the people applauded. As the music kept playing, blue-green fog appeared, revealing Freakshow.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, viola," Freakshow juggled 6 balls until one vanished. The ball appeared in front of J3 and Stacy, who is on Jake's shoulders in his dragon form, "A treat for your senses a delight for your soul," the other five balls disappeared and they appeared in front of J3 and Stacy. The kids smiled in excitement, while Jake, Shelby and their friends smiled at him, so did Jose.

"Welcome to Cirque De Freakshow!" Freakshow said as Anti-Cosmo held up a 'hubba-hubba' sign, making the ladies going hubba-hubba at Freakshow, "And present my assistant, the lovely Rose," Freakshow did his magic trick as Rose appeared, smiling. Jake smiled at her as Jose noticed; he nudged Jake, making him snap out of it.

"And now, I will astound you with a feet of magic on parallel in all times," said Freakshow, while Mojo, Crocker and Katnappe watched the people with evil smiled on their faces, "Behold, the Shellephant," Itachi and Kisame carried the board, where a large elephant-crab hybrid, the Shellephant is on; Rose held its trunk, escorting it to the stage, "People, do not look away from the beast, for I shall make it vanish before your very eyes."

As Yumi watched, the hands of Katnappe swiped the earrings, without Yumi noticing. As Freakshow continued, Mojo cut open the bag of the belt, wore by Ash, getting the money out. Mojo smirked evilly as he dashed away. Katara watched as Crocker walked passed, swiping the necklace as Katara paid close attention to the show. At the stage, the people watched closely as Freakshow began to chant, with Shellephant covered up. Suddenly, the fog appeared, making the mutant disappear. The people cheered, throwing flowers at Freakshow and Jake still kept staring lovingly at Rose.

"Wow, Freakshow is incredible, I wish me and Stacy can join the circus," said J3.

"Hey, maybe we could join the circus," said Stacy, "We can be jugglers, what do you think, Jake?" Stacy and J3 noticed that Jake's not paying any attention.

"Jake, Jake?" J3 asked, while Jake stared at Rose, picking up the flowers; he and Stacy waved their hands in front of Jake.

"What are you two doing?" Jake asked, placing them on the ground.

"Nothing, you were making google eyes at your girlfriend," J3 replied.

"She's not my…who said she was my…" Jake smirked at them, "J3, Stacy," he picked them up, while they laughed. Jose and Shelby smiled at them and looked at each other. They walked away with his arm wrapped around her shoulder, same goes for Danny, wrapping his arm around June. Meanwhile, Rose walked backstage, holding flowers, until Freakshow blocked her.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked, "Get out there! I mean to have that bell," Freakshow walked off. Rose stood behind the curtains, listening to Jake and the kids.

"I thought you forgot about us," said Stacy.

"That will never happen, I'll always be there for you," said Jake.

"Always?" J3 asked.

"Always," Jake replied. Rose listened to them as they followed them, listening.

J3: _**You mean if**_

_**We're **__**in any kind of great big mess or trouble**_

Jake: _**I'd be right there**_

_**We'd be a pair**_

Stacy: _**You mean you'll never leave us all alone  
**_

_**We'll always be a **__**triple, we three**_

Jake: _**That's the arithmetic**_

_**I'd stick with you**_

J3 and Stacy: _**Just say we're hanging by a rope above an evil witch's brew pot  
**_

_**It's bubbling blue  
**_

_**With sticky goo  
**_

_**Our rope gives way and then we crash and make a splash  
**_

_**Inside her stew pot of glue**_

Jake: _**Even if you're sticky slick**_

_**I'd stick with you**_

Rose smiled at Jake, knowing that he's very good with children like these two. The kids began juggling the balls, while Jake followed them, still in his dragon form.

"I'm sticking to you," he swiped the 6 balls, juggling.

"Hey, no fair," Stacy smirked, when Jake gave the balls back to her and J3.

"Can't help that, we're stuck together," he picked them up and placed them on his shoulders; J3 and Stacy yawned.

"Best friends," said J3, very tired.

"And we always will be, always," said Jake, when the kids fell asleep. Rose watched him as he held the kids in his arms, while the kids cuddled him.

Jake: _**Trough all the thin and thick  
**_

_**Closer than frack and frick  
**_

_**We two will do the trick  
**_

_**I'd stick with you**_

Rose still smiled at him; maybe Jake's not so bad since he's very nice to other people, even children._****_

Fast as the clock can tick  


_**I'd be there just as quick  
**_

_**No one I'd rather pick  
**_

_**I'd stick with you**_

Rose just smiled, now it's her chance to talk to him. Jake walked towards his friends, holding the kids.

"Kids," Shelby whispered, while she held Stacy and Jose holding J3. Jake watched them, still smiling.

"You have a way with kids," said Rose.

"Hi, Rose I…I…I was just…hi," said Jake, turning back to human.

"They're lucky to have a good friend, like you," said Rose.

Jake blushed, "Hey, you were really great up there."

"Me? Nothing to it, just stand there and look pretty," said Rose, walking on the small wall, "No big deal."

"No, it is a big deal you have to make the audience look where they're suppose to, not give away the trick," said Jake.

Rose wondered, "You mean hocus their pocus," she poked Jake's chest, lightly, "Delusion their illusion?" she and Jake laughed.

"Abra their kadabra?" Jake laughed as he stared at her.

"Actually, I would really want to walk on a tight rope," Rose began to lose balance, until Jake held her hand, "But I'm not very good at it."

"Oh, I don't believe that," said Jake, "I'm sure you can do anything." Rose smiled, while Jake noticed that he's still holding her hand; Jake snapped out of it, "Toonsville is really pretty, I mean you've probably seen it already, but then maybe you haven't and if you haven't then maybe we could…I could, you know…show you?"

"I really like that," Rose replied, holding out her hand. Jake smiled and held her hand; he and Rose ran off, laughing, while Freakshow watched them in his carriage.

"Lovely," Freakshow's plan is working; Mojo, Crocker, Katnappe and Leroy held out the jewels and money they stole. The only reason is why the circus is here; is to rob the people holding money and jewels. Freakshow held the jewels and placed them in the chest, "I love you, love you, love you and you," he stared at his reflection, "You're a genius."

**Now we know why there here and it's going to be a big problem when Jake finds out, later on.**


	4. Fa La La La Fallen In Love

Let's see how Jake is doing with Rose

**Let's see how Jake is doing with Rose.**

At town, that night, the people gathered in front of Jose, telling him that their money and jewels had been stolen. Jose, riding Rapidash, kept writing notes, listening to the people saying to him.

"Captain of the guard, I assist you do to something!" Renee snapped.

"They took my silver!" Raimundo shouted.

"All my coils to pay my land lord! They'll throw us out!" Crash added.

"My mother's necklace is gone!" Katara exclaimed,

"My life savings!" said Iroh.

"Alright, alright have no worry," said Jose as Rapidash walked off, away from the crowd, "The king's guard is on the case. We'll find the culprits. Where will find them, I don't know," as Jose rode Rapidash, he stopped by the circus, "Wait a minute, the string of robberies begins the moment and the circus comes to town? Coincidence? I don't think so. How many times have I ever been wrong," Rapidash tapped its horseshoe a couple of times, but Jose stopped it, "Rapidash, that was a rhetorical question," Jose proceeded around town to find the thieves.

A part of the town, Jake and Rose watched Spongebob doing a festival as he said in a low voice, "You know, the festival d'amour is tomorrow would you like to go?" he said in a girly voice, "Well, I don't know," back to the low voice, "Oh, but please we should have a good time," back to girly voice, "Well, I love to," he made the puppets kiss as the other couple smiled. Jake blush a little as he took Rose's hand to show around town. At the bakery the lombax, Ratchet took a good smell on the soufflé when he saw Jake and Rose watching him through the window.

"Try my famous soufflé, huh?" Ratchet placed the soufflé in front of them until it was ruined; Ratchet gasped.

"Aww, it's ruined," said Rose.

"No, no taste," Jake placed the spoon, with parts of the soufflé, in her mouth. She chews on it, while Ratchet watched her, hoping that she likes it until she giggles, very happy; Ratchet sighs in relief.

Later on, Jake and Rose walked by the river, while the other couples are on their boats, having a good time. Jake smiled and ran, while Rose followed him, confused. Jake held a small plant in front of Rose.

"I think those are weeds," said Rose.

"Oh no, smell," Jake placed his hand in front of her eyes and held the plant closely to Rose's nose. As she smelt it, she sighed happily, "They smell so flowerily; they're wonderful."

"Its rosemary, come on," Jake held Rose's hand and the two ran towards the tower. In the tower, they ran upstairs, while Rose smiled. "This is one of my favorite spots in all of Toonsville," said Jake, "Isn't beautiful?"

"But I can't see anything," said Rose.

"Close your eyes; listen to Toonsville," Jake whispered. Rose closed her eyes and stood there, all of a sudden, she listened to every beautiful sound all over the city. Jake opened the door as Rose opened her eyes, staring at the beautiful city.

"Oh Jake, it's wonderful," said Rose, staring at the city, "Come on, show me more." Jake transformed into a dragon as he took her hand and carried her, while Rose giggled. He flew towards the roof, while he and Rose laughed, having fun. They jumped from roof to roof. At Notre Dame, the Babylon Rouges watched them and walked off with sad looks on their faces.

Storm: _**It's all a sudden**_

Wave: _**Our boy has grown**_

Jet: _**There's nothing we can do**_

Storm: _**It's true**_

Wave: _**He's on his own**_

Storm: _**We've tried to teach him**_

Wave: _**We've tried to show**_

Jet: _**The things a gargoyle**_

_**And a gar-guy ought to know**_

Storm: _**He's gone**_

Wave: _**He's left**_

Jet: _**And do we feel bereft**_

Suddenly, they became very happy, knowing that Jake is falling on love.

All: _**No, he's fa-la-la-la fallen in love  
**_

_**He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love  
**_

_**Sing a rousing rollicking roundelay  
**_

_**For our rip-roaring rhapsody**_

He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love  


_**He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love  
**_

_**Why should we be blue  
**_

_**His love is true, so bid the kid adieu**_

At town, the people watched Jake, still in his dragon form, and Rose on the rope. Jake helped Rose to keep her balance as she practiced on her own.

Town people: _**Oh, wow**_

_**Just across the square**_

_**Look at Jacob there**_

Jet: _**Love has nailed him**_

While Rose did her best to keep balance, Jake lost balance along with Rose. Jake landed on his feet and caught Rose, bridle style.

Town people: _**Oh, wow  
**_

_**Sighing when he talks  
**_

_**Flying when he walks**_

Jet: _**Love's derailed him**_

Suddenly, the lightning flashed and began to rain. Everyone took cover, all but Jake and Rose. They smiled at each other and open their mouths, letting one water drop in them. Jake slid on the stair way, carrying Rose.

Town people: _**He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love  
**_

_**Oh, wow  
**_

_**He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love  
**_

_**Just across the square  
**_

_**Sing a merry madrigal melody  
**_

_**Look at **__**Jacob there  
**_

_**For his marvelous malady  
**_

_**Love's derailed him**_

One of Jake's friends, Danny and June watches them, dancing in the rain, holding their hands. Danny and June smiled at each other and joined them, along with other couples. Every couple joined Jake and Rose. Jake and Rose stared at each other, holding hands._****_

He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love  


_**Oh, wow  
**_

_**He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love  
**_

_**Sighing when he talks  
**_

_**He's fa-la-la-la, la-la-la fallen  
**_

_**Fa-la-la-la, fa-la-la-la, la-la-la fallen  
**_

_**Fa-la-la-la, fa-la-la-la, la-la-la fallen  
**_

_**Fa-la-la-la  
**_

_**Oh, wow  
**_

_**Jake Long's fallen in love**_

A large flash of lightning, scaring the people. The people ran back to their homes to dry off. Jake, back to his human form, and Rose ran back to Notre Dame, laughing their heads off. Inside, they ran up the stairs that'll take them to the tower. Meanwhile, the Babylon Rouges watched when they saw them.

"Oh, they're coming! Go, go, go spread out, spread out!" Jet whispered, dashing away and taking cover. Jake and Rose came to the bell tower, all wet.

"You can dry up in here," Jake opens the curtain, letting Rose in. Rose smiled as she got in, closing the curtain and drying herself. Jake ran towards his bed, removing the kokako, revealing a white shirt underneath.

"Put her there, pal," Jet held out his hand, expecting a handshake, but Jake threw the wet kokako on Jet, "So, what's the plan?"

"Plan?" Jake asked.

"A little soft music?" Storm played the violin.

"A little candle light?" Wave held out the candle.

"A cozy warmth by the fire?" Jet placed a bunch of pillows around the fire, until he and the others heard her sneeze.

"Bless you," the Babylon Rouges said.

"Thank you," said Rose, but she realize who she was talking to, besides Jake. Wave and Storm gasped, while Jet fluffed the pillows, "You're welcome." Wave glared at him and bonked his head, shutting him up. Rose got out of the other room; Jake smiled while the Babylon Rouges turned to stone. Rose looked up, noticed the colored reflections coming from La Fidele. Rose climbed the ladder, looking at the bell.

"Wow, it's beautiful," said Rose.

Jake climbed up the ladder, looking at her, "Yes, you are…I mean yes, she is, La Fidele that is, that's her name. La Fidele, the faithful one," Jake pushed the bell with his dragon strength, "But she's more beautiful on the inside," Rose smiled at him, "I'll show you." Rose got under the bell, along with Jake. Rose stared at the beautiful jewels of the bell with awe.

"Whoa, this must be worth a fortune," Rose stared at her reflection, until she saw the reflection of Freakshow. Rose gasped when she saw the reflection, again, but she saw the reflection of herself. Rose is cold, as Jake touched her shoulder.

"You should get warm," said Jake, while Rose smiled at him, knowing he's a kind person. Later on, Rose and Jake sat in front of the fire to warm them up. Jake wrapped the blanket around her and sat down next to her.

"Here, put this on," said Jake.

"You're very kind," said Rose, "Do you really think that there's more to me than what you see that I have something else to give?"

"I do," said Jake, while Rose stared at him; Jake looked away, very sad, "I know, I'm not much to look at."

Rose felt bad when she saw him for the first time; she touched his chin, "I've never met anyone like you, Jake," Jake held her hand, smiling, "I mean, you understand the world better than anyone I've ever known."

"Do you really think so?" Jake asked.

"I do," Rose replied.

Jake blushed a little, "I made this for you," he handed her the model of Rose, "Now you can always see yourself through my eyes." Tears are flowing out of Rose's eyes as Jake noticed.

"Well, I should…I mean I better…you know it's late…I'm babbling again. Stupid me," Rose chuckled, "No, maybe I'm not. Thank you," Rose kissed Jake on the forehead, leaving lipstick on him. Jake grinned and watched her leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Rose asked, walking off. Jake just stood there like a statue.

"Aw, with does my heard good to see our boy like that," said Wave.

"Yes, he does seem to have a certain fair," Storm added. Jake flopped on the ground, dazed with love.

"I hope that's not contagious," said Jet.

**Wow, he really felt the love tonight, but how will Jake tell her how he feels?**


	5. Framed Rose

Now Jake has to tell Rose how he feels, but how

**Now Jake has to tell Rose how he feels, but how?**

"Come see the lovely Shelby in her dance d'amour. Careful or you may lose your heart," said Spongebob. Everyone gathered to see Shelby perform, playing the tambourine while her friends danced with her and her kids juggling. One of the balls landed on Spyro and Cynder's snout. They threw it back to the kids and the kids continue to juggle. Shelby and her friends continued to dance, letting the other kids to join her. As she continued, she heard Jake's voice calling her.

"Shelby, Shelby you gotta help me," Jake called from behind the stage. Shelby got his attention and gave the tambourine to Yin. Shelby and Jake walked to the tent as their friends followed them.

"Jake, what is it? What's wrong?" Shelby asked, while June entered and the others watched.

"I think I'm sick, I feel awful," Jake replied, "And wonderful, wonderfully awful and wonderfully awful!"

"Euphoria," said June.

"I can't eat, I can't sleep," said Jake, grinning.

June sat on the chair, in front of the table with a crystal ball, "I see an end and it hurts to breathe, but you don't care?"

"Yes, yes exactly!" Jake replied, "What do I do?"

"You have to tell her how you feel," said June.

Jake shook his head, "How can't; what will she say?"

"Sorry, June can't help you with this one," Shelby answered.

"Yes, this is all I can give you," June added.

Shelby touched his shoulder, "You have to find out for yourself," she escorted him in front of the tent, "You ready?" Shelby smiled at him, while Jake smiled back; he looked at his friends as they gave him thumbs up. As they were about to head outside, Jose entered the tent, with an unhappy look on his face.

"That circus is responsible for the string of robberies," said Jose.

"What?!" Shelby is shocked.

"You've got to be kidding," said Lilo.

"Stacy and I like the circus, dad," said J3, still juggling.

"Yeah, we wanna join and…" said Stacy.

"Absolutely not!" Jose snapped, glaring at his kids, "Those people…"

"Those people? How could you lump people like that?" Shelby asked.

"But the dragons weren't guilty of crime like these circus people," Jose replied.

"Rose's not; she's different," said Jake.

"Well, maybe and maybe she's just using to get something else," Jose said.

"You don't think she could be interested in me, just for me?"

"Oh, of course she could…yes anyone could, but look at the facts!"

Jake snapped, "Find some then I will!" Jake left the tent, very upset. Shelby watched him leave and glared at Jose; she left the tent. Her friends glared angrily at him.

"Nice going Jose!" Danny snapped, leaving the tent.

"Yeah, you just don't understand just because Jake's in love with Rose!" June added, following Danny.

Sparx flew close to Jose's face, "You should be ashamed, dude," the dragonfly flew outside, while Lilo, Spyro and Cynder left, still glaring at Jose. J3 and Stacy watched and glared at their dad, leaving the tent. Stitch was the last and glared at Jose.

"Stupid head," Stitch kicked the ball, hitting Jose's head. Outside, Jose walked with Rapidash, "Rapidash, do you believe this? Everyone is mad at me. How often does that happen," Rapidash began to tap its horse shoe, but Jose glared at it, "Rhetorical!"

At the circus, Rose began to balance on the rope, still practicing as Freakshow entered the tent, "What are you doing, now my little cabbage?"

Rose still kept her balance, "Practicing."

"Why strain yourself. Oh, did you find where the monster keeps his bell, my lady?" Freakshow asked.

"He is not a monster and I am not your little girl!" Rose exclaimed.

Freakshow glared at her, "I mean to have that bell!"

"I want nothing more to do with your theft!"

"Oh really? And how will you survive out there?"

"Jake sees something more that you don't!"

"Oh, does he? Well, what if he has an unfortunate accident?" Rose gasped as she fell on the floor, while Itachi and Kisame picked her up by her arms, "If I have to go up there with my men and do it the hard way, the dragon may get hurt."

"No, you can't," Rose begged, "You wouldn't."

"If you want him alive then lure the bell ringer away, while I steal La Fidele," said Freakshow, "Lead him out of harm's way." Rose looked down and nodded her head, keeping Jake safe. Freakshow smirked evilly as the guards dropped her and left the tent along with Freakshow.

Rose fell on her stomach, looking very sad of what she'll be doing. She still needs to keep Jake safe from harm, even from Freakshow. She saw the model of her, Jake gave her, and picked it up, still sad.

Back at Notre Dame, Jake stared at the model of himself, looking sad. He can't get the thought of Rose out of his mind. So, he smiled and got up, getting the yellow flower. It was time to tell Rose how he feels.

Back at the circus, Jose came to the carriage, where Freakshow is located. Inside, Freakshow kept staring at the stolen jewels, "Oh lovely," suddenly, he heard the door open; he quickly closed the chest and placed the jewel under the hat, "Captain."

"I'm here about the rash of robberies," said Jose, investigating.

"A rash? I find a little soothing lotion does wonders for the complexion," Freakshow chuckled.

"I'm talking about thefts in town!" said Jose.

"Anti-Cosmo?" Freakshow asked, while Anti-Cosmo pressed the button, removing the mirrors. Jose looked disgusted, staring at the pictures of Freakshow.

"Well, we have nothing go missing," Freakshow sat on the chair, "Except some of my hair. Are you clever enough to retrieve that?" Jose walked towards the chest, where the jewels are. Freakshow looked sternly as Jose opened the chest, with no jewels inside, "I suppose not."

"I investigation leave me here," Jose showed him the necklace that belongs to Katara. Freakshow noticed that he got the necklace from the hat. Freakshow smirked that he has a plan.

"Oh, it's true, captain and it's my fault," said Freakshow.

"You're confessing?" Jose asked.

"Absolutely, she's my responsibility. See, she's been a thief since she was 6. I thought I could break her out of it if I gave her a job, a place to call home," Freakshow lied, pretending to cry, "Oh Rose…"

"Rose?" Jose asked, "Where is she?"

"Gone," Freakshow answered, "She and the American Dragon are strolling around town."

"Thank you," said Jose.

"No, thank you, captain."

"I'll let you get back to your…self," Jose left the carriage. Freakshow chuckled evilly, "Perfect and make the heist of the century while the girl leads the monster and the captain away."

**I don't like the looks of this and it'll get worse on the next chapter.**


	6. La Fidele Stolen

Oh boy, this will get bad any moment

**Oh boy, this will get bad any moment.**

Rose walked towards Notre Dame as the people watched her in confusion; she still doesn't want Jake hurt. As Rose came to the door, Jake opened it, looking at Rose, "Rose, I want to talk to you…"

"Oh, let's go for a walk," said Rose, taking Jake's hand. Back at the circus, everyone began to take everything down, preparing to leave. J3, Stacy, the dragons, Lilo, Stitch and Sparx are with them, while Danny and June are with Shelby. The kids saw Freakshow with Itachi and Kisame walking towards their path. Now's the chance for J3 and Stacy to join the circus.

"Mr. Freakshow," J3 said, while he and Stacy began to juggle, "Can we join your…" Freakshow grabbed their balls and signed his name.

"The price of pay," said Freakshow, preceding his mission.

"Hey, wait!" Stacy shouted.

"Guys, give it up, you tried," said Spyro.

"We can join the circus if I want to," said J3, following Freakshow, "Hey, where are you guys going?"

Meanwhile, Jose showed the picture of Freakshow with Rose; he kept asking the people to see if they seen Rose, "Have you seen this girl?"

"No, I haven't," said Sokka.

"Do you know where I can find her?" Jose asked.

"Sorry, I have no idea," Yugi replied. Back ay Notre Dame, Jet played with the models of himself and Cynder.

"What are you doing?" Storm asked.

"Uh, nothing," Jet lied, until he and the others heard the door open, they took cover, quickly. Freakshow entered the bell tower along with Itachi and Kisame. The Babylon Rouges watched them way on top.

"Hey, who are these clowns?" Wave asked. Freakshow walked around to find the bell, "Rose says La Fidele is…this one," Freakshow stared at the bell.

"I smell something rotten in Denmark," Storm whispered, as Jet sniffed his armpit.

"Oh Rose, the fool! Look at this ugly thing!" Freakshow snapped, until he saw the colored reflections; he got under the bell and grinned evilly, laughing, "I'm rich, rich! I wonder if they make diamond underwear."

Wave gasped, "They're stealing La Fidele!" Storm saw the bell that right above the thieves, he handed the rope to Jet, "Here, hold this," without warning, the rope slipped out of Jet's hands and the bell landed right on top of them; parts of the bell cracked, "What part pf hold this was too complex?"

Back outside, Jake and Rose strolled at the bridge, still quiet, "There's something I want to tell you," they both chuckled.

"Rose, you know the festival's tomorrow and I thought that we could…you know, go?" Jake asked, handing the flower to her.

"Jake, I'm not the person you think I am," Rose answered, handed the flower back, "But I wanna be more than anything."

Jake felt his heart breaking, "Rose, tell me the truth."

Back at Notre Dame, J3, Stacy and the group saw Freakshow, getting ready to steal it; they took cover. "Hey, what happen to La Fidele?" J3 asked.

"I smell a rotten bug," said Lilo.

"Hey, I showered this morning!" Sparx snapped.

"Hush!" Spyro whispered. Meanwhile, Freakshow began to chant while Itachi and Kisame rolled their eyes. Freakshow pulled down the curtain, revealing no sign of La Fidele! The Babylon Rouges gasped along with the kids.

"They stole it!" said Stacy.

"Why those good for nothing freaks!" Stitch growled.

"Dad was right about them," J3 added, "Come on, we gotta find out where they've taken the bell."

"Roger," said Spyro, as he and the group left the tower.

"All right, I have had enough!" Wave got out the mallet and ranged the bell, alerting everyone around the city. Back outside, Jake and Rose got heard the bell.

"Something wrong," Jake took Rose's hand, "We have to hurry!"

"But Jake…" Rose tried to explain, but Jake didn't listen. At town, Jose heard the bell and rode Rapidash, followed by Goku and Vegeta. All the people gathered in front of Notre Dame, until Reverend Lovejoy open the doors.

"La Fidele; it's gone! The bell has been stolen!" Lovejoy yelled.

"We must find her, or the festival will be ruined!" said Spongebob.

"Freakshow! How could I been such a fool!" Jose snapped, knowing that he's been tricked. Jake and Rose walked next to Jose.

"Freakshow?" Jake asked.

"Seal off the city, every street, every river; they won't get far with the bell that size!" Jose ordered, while the guards did what he said.

Jake gasped, "Did you know about this?"

"I wanted to tell you, I tried," Rose replied.

Jake glared at her, "You used me! Which one is La Fidele, let's go for a walk! You never cared about me!" Jake walked away from her.

"No! That is not true!" Rose tried to explain.

Jake walked past Jose, "You were right."

"Jake, I'm sorry," Jose felt upset that Jake got shot down, "Take her away!" Jake walked inside Notre Dame, ignoring Rose.

"No, Jake please, just let me explain," Rose begged as Bowser and Jack Spicer took her, "Look at me! Jake Long, look at me!" Jake had enough and closed the door.

Jake walked upstairs, but he had a sad look on his face; he broke down and began to cry. He couldn't believe it; he was betrayed and his heart is now broken. He looked at his flower and began to pull of the pellets, until he heard Wave's voice.

"Jake!" Wave called, as Jake climbed the ladder, "Jake is that you?"

"I say, ol' chap need assistance," said Storm.

"Get us out of here!" Jet yelled, while Jake became a dragon and removed the bell.

"We gotta hurry," said Wave.

"One at a time," said Jake.

"It's J3 and Stacy," said Wave.

"They and the others have gone after them!" Jet added. Jake dashed outside and flew down, out of the tower. Meanwhile, the guards went to the circus to stop the robbers, but the circus is gone.

"What happen to the circus?" Goku asked.

**Oh no, first the bell has been stolen and now Jake's heart is broken! Not good.**


	7. Catacombs

We have to get that bell back otherwise the festival will be ruin thanks to Freakshow

**We have to get that bell back otherwise the festival will be ruin thanks to Freakshow!**

During the night, all of the guards secured the city, preventing people to leave. They're on high alert, searching for Freakshow, who stole La Fidele. At the bottom of the city which we call the catacombs, Itachi and Kisame are rowing the boat, while Anti-Cosmo is playing the banjo and Freakshow relaxing against the bell.

"It won't be long now till we're home free," as Freakshow placed it feet on the item covered up, he heard a sound of an alien. Freakshow is confused as he removed the cover, revealing J3, Stacy and the group. Stitch growled at him along with Spyro and Cynder. As they were about to attack, they were grabbed by Itachi and Kisame.

"Let me go, fish face!" Spyro snapped and kicked Kisame, causing him to let go of Spyro and Cynder. Stitch bite Itachi's arm, which he yelled in pain, letting Stitch go. Stitch, along with the rest of the group quickly got off the boat, but J3 and Stacy didn't.

"We gotta find help!" said Lilo.

"You're right, the kids are still on the boat," Sparx added.

"Come on, let's go!" said Spyro as he and the others ran off to go for help. At the boat, the kids glared angrily at Freakshow.

"You won't get away with this, clown face!" Stacy snapped.

"Yeah, our dad's captain of the guards and our mom's a dragon!" J3 added.

"Captain of the guards and a dragon, lovely," Freakshow smirked evilly at the kids.

Back at the surface, at the Palace of Justice, where Chase used to live, Jose listened to one of the guard's reports, while Rose is in her cell.

"Captain, the city is secured, but there's no sign of Freakshow" said Goku.

"Then we have to look further!" Jose yelled, pounding the table.

"Jose!" Shelby called, along with Jake, June and Danny.

"J3 and Stacy's gone after Freakshow," Jake added. Jose is shocked that his kids have gone after the thief.

"I've flew around the city to find the kids, but no use," said Danny.

"I've searched their favorite places they go, but no luck," June added.

"We've looked everywhere," said Shelby, worried.

Jose hugged his wife, "I've got men all over the city; we'll find them."

"You're looking in all the wrong places," said Rose, as Jake looked away, still hurt, "Freakshow is made a living from illusion, but I can out think him. It's the same as the disappearing mutant. There's always a tunnel under the stage," Shelby realized what Rose is talking about; "He's taking the bell underground."

"The catacombs," said Shelby, "He can be using the catacombs."

"She can say exactly what Freakshow wants her to!" Jose snapped, while Shelby looked upset, "We go underground and he slips right out of town. Can't you see?"

Shelby looked at him with her innocent eyes, "Listen to me, your children's life is at steak. Maybe you should look again, like you did with me."

Jose remembered the time that he helped her ever since she's been hunted by Chase. He began to think for a moment because he needs to bring the kids back. He grabbed the keys, "All right, but she's coming along as a prisoner," he walked towards Rose's cell and unlocked the bar door; he tied the rope around her wrists and held the other end of the rope. Rose still is sad since she's a prisoner. Jake felt like he didn't want to go, but he wants to save the kids because he's like their brother; so he came along.

At the catacombs, Shelby led the way, holding the torch. Rose felt scared when she saw the bugs, crawling out of the skulls. Suddenly, they heard a noise, coming from the pathway in front of them. Jose and Danny are getting ready to attack, but it wasn't the one they expect; it was Spyro and the group.

"Guys," said Shelby.

"Shelby, thank goodness we found you," said Cynder.

"Where's J3 and Stacy?" Danny asked.

"They're still at the boat," Sparx replied.

"Yeah, we followed Freakshow to find out where they're going with La Fidele, but we were caught and got away," Stitch explained.

"And the kids are left behind," Lilo finished.

"Hurry, guys take us to them," said Shelby.

"It's this way," said Spyro, as the others followed him. Back with Freakshow; he looked at the mirror, while Anti-Cosmo polished his bald head.

"Which would go with my eyes? Diamonds or sapphire?" Freakshow asked.

"Freakshow!" Jose called, while Freakshow noticed that he's been found, but he didn't panic, "Why hello, captain and hello, again Danny Phantom."

"Still stealing jewels, again, clown face?" Danny asked, in his ghost form.

"Why yes, and I'll never forget of what you did to me, last time!" Freakshow glared at Danny.

"Surrender now!" Jose used the roller, forcing the cage to drop in front of Freakshow, blocking his path, "You got no way out!"

"Oh really? I see things a bit differently," Freakshow used his magic and held J3 and Stacy by his hands.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Stacy cried. Jake turned into a dragon and was about to attack Freakshow, but couldn't.

"Let them go!" Jose yelled, while Shelby gets worried.

"Let them go? I think not, captain," said Freakshow, "They're my ticket out of here."

"You're not going anywhere, Freakshow," Jose got out his sword, "No release the kids," the other guards got out their weapons.

"Let me pass safely and you may see your precious little kids, again," Freakshow ordered.

Rose touched Jake's scaly shoulder, "Jake, he means it. He'll hurt J3 and Stacy, but I know we can save him. Please untie me"

"Why, so you can escape with Freakshow?" Jake asked, still mad, as Rose looked upset.

"Don't test me, captain!" Freakshow yelled.

"Dad!" J3 screamed. Jose didn't want Freakshow to do something bad to his kids, so he has no choice but to let Freakshow pass.

"Lovely," Freakshow grinned evilly. Jake looks like he and the others lost and failed to save the kids.

Rose touched his shoulder, making him to look at her, "Jake listen to me, I know I hurt you; I'm sorry. But I am someone you can trust."

"How can I? I've already made that mistake," said Jake, remembering the past.

"Jake, there's more to me," said Rose. Jake stared at her, with a surprised look on his face; he looked at Jose, giving up and looked back and Rose, smiling a little. Jake untied the rope around Rose's wrists, because she's their only hope to save the kids. Rose took his hand, leading him to help.

Meanwhile, Itachi and Kisame continued rowing the boat as Freakshow smiled evilly, holding J3 and Stacy, "Well done, captain." Jose and Shelby hugged each other, knowing that they're losing the ones they held dear.

"Mom! Dad!" J3 called. Back with Jake and Rose, Jake threw the other end of the rope across the gap; he held the rope as tight as he can as Rose walked on the tight rope.

"You hold the rope, I'll do the rest," said Rose. Rose began to walk, focusing on her balance, "The hush comes over the crowd as Rose begins her graceful trick," Rose began to lose balance, but she's still working on it, "I can do this, I can do this."

Jake smiled, "I know you can."

Rose smiled and continued on, as Freakshow laughed, holding the kids. Suddenly, Rose sat on the rope and hanging on by her legs and caught the kids out of Freakshow's hands.

Freakshow gasped, when he saw rose, holding the kids, "What are you doing here?!"

"Just standing here, looking pretty," Rose replied as Jake laughed. Jose and Shelby smiled as Shelby's friends and the guards capturing Itachi, Anti-Cosmo, Kisame and Freakshow.

"No, not the face Watch the face," Freakshow begged. Rose handed the kids over to Shelby and Jose. The adults hugged their kids, very happy that they're safe. Meanwhile, Freakshow got thrown into the prison carriage and they took Freakshow and the guards away.

"Fools! I am Freakshow; this is not the ending I have in mine! No prison can hold me! Wait, we can work this out. Did I mention I work at birthday parties?" Freakshow asked.

"Dude, it's over!" Danny grinned.

"Don't forget to write!" Sparx called, blowing raspberries at Freakshow.

**Awesome, the bell is saved and Freakshow's arrested. In your face, Freakshow! Stay tuned for the final chapter.**


	8. Festival Of Love

The final chapter of the sequel enjoy

**The final chapter of the sequel enjoy!**

That day, the festival has begun as Jake rang La Fidele at Notre Dame. Everything is restored and all of the jewels and money is back to their rightful owners.

"And now, while Jake Long rings La Fidele, come and proclaim your love to all of Toonsville to hear," said Spongebob. Danny and June stood at the board as Danny wrapped his arms around June.

"I love Juniper Lee!" Danny shouted.

"And I love Danny Fenton!" June shouted and they kissed. At Notre Dame, the Babylon Rouges watched, but Jet looks very glum.

"Hello? Is there someone name Jet here?" Cynder asked. Jet got the attention and held the flower, "For you, Cynder."

"Aw, that's very sweet of you," Cynder kissed Jet on the cheek and the hawk fell down, very happy. Back with the festival, Jose and Shelby were next as the people continued cheering.

"I was wrong about all of it," said Jose.

"I know," Shelby chuckled.

"There's only one thing I can say," Jose began to shout, "I love Shelby Pytlak!"

"And I love Jose Vega!" Shelby shouted and they kissed. Meanwhile, Jack Spicer stood next to Rapidash, shaking his head.

"Jose is one lucky guy," said Jack.

"Excuse me?" someone asked; Jack turned around and saw a 13-year-old red haired girl, holding a flower, "You look glum. I'm Rika Nonaka, what's your name handsome?"

Jack blushed, "Jack Spicer."

"Well Jack, do you wanna hang out after this festival?" Rika asked, smiling.

"Sure," Jack grinned as he and Rika walked off, holding hands. All of a sudden all of the people are confused that the sound of the bell had stopped. Spongebob is confused, but he smiled because of the reason. Jose and Shelby broke the kiss and noticed why Jake stopped. At the top, Jake smiled at Rose, who held the flower.

"Jake, you've shown me that the world has full of miracle," said Rose.

"Just ordinary miracles," Jake chuckled, "It happen everyday."

"Yuck," Stacy and J3 said, still smiling.

"Yeah, yuck," Jake and Rose both said.

The Babylon Rouges hid themselves watching the whole thing. Storm chuckled, "I'm so happy I can just mildew."

"Oh lighten up, take your heart for granted, like me," Jet began to cry.

Wave patted Jet's shoulder, "Aw, she better take good care of our boy."

"Don't worry, I will," said Rose. The Babylon Rouges gasped as Rose winked at them; their jaws dropped. Rose giggled and kissed Jake on the lips as he let go of the rope. J3 and Stacy grabbed the rope and rang the bell.

"I love Rose!" Jake shouted.

"And I love Jake Long!" Rose shouted. All of the people cheered at the new couple while the Babylon Rouges smiled. On the modeled city, there are a model people of Jake and Rose, now together. Perhaps, there's an ordinary miracle after all.

**There you have it. I know some of you were waiting for the sequel and I know you'll be working on your sequel, like DarkMagicianmon, JusSonic and Erin. I'm kind of running out of story ideas, except the one that dannyfangirl and I are working on Bencules. Well, hope you read and review. **


End file.
